already found you
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Helen and dimitri have finally settled down, on the shores of corney island in a world they created called phantasma. but when there past comes back once more, with a certain pansy. what can this growing family possibly do to save there selves and home?
1. Chapter 1

~hi I'm back with the sequel, after this I have more ideas on fanfcitions so I hope you check them out~ review.

~Helen~

Seven years, long emotional, along with physical draining, hard baring years. The time in which we left our old lives behind, we left many things behind, my brother for one, my family and the only home I ever known and a beautiful opera house.

Dimitri left behind his father and a world his father created.

Alana giry has accompanied us for over the years she misses her mother dearly but doesn't write to her, in fear that we will be discovered.

But yet with gained as well, we created a world of dreams and a world of our own, just liked we talked about. This world is one were all who come or live here, are treated like equals. At first it was just three of us, working to create such a home then others came. Clowns, fire breathers, tightropes, acrobatic acts, wire walking, dance shows, hula hoop acts, trapezes, contortion acts, hand stand acts and that and more.

We have performances once a week, which Alana is the leading star.

She is a true genius in her art, and she is regularly told this and not only by me. But there are times were she slips up and says something on the lines of "if only my mother saw me now". The first few years she was coping was the hardest she would breakdown at rehearsals, but know she has someone to lean on and his name is James phobias, a stage hand, sweet and kind came to us over two years ago and she always tells me "it was love at first sight"

Dimitri, though he misses his father dearly keeps busy by running the miracle that is, phantasma a circus or an amusement park which we call our home. This world that was created by two lovers dreams of there own, and for others to be who they wish. We have settled it all on Corney Island.

I love it dearly, but me to once and awhile think of my own family, the one that I miss most in my past is Gustavo by baby bother, he was only five when I left. He's twelve now if I' correct, I wonder if he's forgotten me…

~ Over far away, across the back in Paris, France sat a woman pulling a needle and thread threw to embroider a handkerchief, made of white lace.

The woman was quit beautiful with chestnut hair. But yet had a saddened look in her eyes which have not gone away for several years.

She grieved for the years separated from her daughter, who was mesmerized by a wicked phantom that has haunted the family thought generations. And the son of there previous demon, has clamed her.

Someday she hoped to see her daughters face, and feel her warm glow once again. But that's it she could only hope.

There son Gustavo, heaven help his soul, has been over the years remembering littler then none of the times he and his sister spent together. She cried over such a thing, cried till she was sick in bed for a week. Her husband seeing the loss of there daughter, has turned to drinking and gambling leaving them in debt.

Her family was scattered and worn and torn, from it all.

And all she could think and feel was for her daughter.

The door slowly began to open, signaling that her husband was home so she quickly wiped her eyes, due to crying over her lost daughter once more.

Raoul your home" she said, putting down her embroidery, and stood up to face him.

His face was worn, and dark bags were under his eyes, they both took there tolls in all this.

You been crying again, haven't you" he said, placing a hand to a tear stained cheek.

How can I not, while she's off out there with a monster that can do as he wishes with her" she cried, her face burred in her hands as raoul held onto her while she cried, silent tears falling down his eyes as well.

Mother, father why are you crying" said Gustavo, little hands rubbing at his eyes from a long nap.

Oh Gustavo, your awake already" Christine said, wiping the stray tears away.

Were just sad is all" she said, bending down to his level and cupped his cheeks.

Is it about older sister again? He said, his head slightly tilted to the side.

Yes, were remembering the happy memories together, did you know when you were littler she would put you in a dress and pass you off as her little sister" Christine said.

A girl" Gustavo said horror plain as day written all over his face.

Yes, she liked to dress you up" she said, her hand gliding over his hair gently.

Raoul at the time has gotten a bottle of brandy, and stared out the window.

So were going to America" he thought, not to long ago Christine was given an offer to come to America to perform in an opera house, seeing a way to pay off some of there debt, raoul jumped at the job.

America" he thought once more, thinking maybe… just maybe Helen his lost daughter could be found.

~ Erik~

Time has passed slowly for him, over the years his loneliness has grown, first his wife now his son. His fingers that could make any melody he wished, has seta to move. His head was no longer hearing the music; his heart felt once again brutal betrayal for his son to choose such a winch over his own father, the man who raised him.

Over time he and Meg giry have always been friends, and there missing children has let them lean on one another, for support.

Erik! Erik come and look at this" Meg could be heard shouting as she came into his secret world, a home that was deep below the opera house in which he lives.

What is it Meg" he said, writing useless gibberish on a music sheet, which he crumpled up seconds after and started again.

Shoving a newspaper under his nose, was a bold headline of an American amusement park called Phantasma.

What is this" he asked, looking at it curiously.

Look at this, it has a live theater act in which, is staring the play "beggar" in which you son, has composed yes" she said, waving her hand over the caption.

Do you think this means- he trailed off lost in thought?

Yes he might be in America, same with my daughter" meg said, a hopeful look in her eyes at seeing her daughter again.

Then we shall go at once" Erik said, clock billowing behind him as he walked towards the exit of his domain.

w-what- you mean now" Meg said, running behind him.

the tale is now beginning a family shall be reunited yet some will become torn.

~how you like it to tired to go on, ya I know lazy, but ya also look up my other fan fictions please and look up my friend mere888~ review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi back for more? Well I hope so~ review and love me~

Opening song~

_Good day, goodly to be here, another day of a life for us all_—people in costumes scurry around phantasma all going into there respected quarters of entertaining the public.

_What a day it is, what a day it is, cant you see the blue skies above_—a man on stilts sang walking around.

_Not a day goes bye, for us who live here, a place of magic a place of dreams come one and to see the show a show for one and all_\- a group of showgirls sang.

_What a magnificent morning, a place I'm glade to call home seven years came and gone from the day I set off from home- _sang Helen, who walked to the balcony of her bedroom. She no longer Helen vicomte de chagny, no she has taken up the name Helen vicomte Lancaster for she was now married to Dimitri.

_What a day it will be, a day for us all as the world rises the sun, what would it bring? What could this day of today be will I again see the faces OF THE PAST_\- she sang, hitting a high note on the end.

Stirring from his slumber Dimitri opened his eyes, to take in the sight of his lovely wife soaked in the days light; grinning like a fool he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**What a day this day has brought, not only the gift of the sun no it has brought more to me that I could never pay return**\- dimitri singed, his low note complete opposite then Helen's that went well together. As they looked over there home, there dream.

_Today, today we all must celebrate for today is a brand new day, can you see what today might bring? What a glorious day_\- the people who live in phantasma singed and cheered for there home.

_A day such as this that could of dreamed _**who would of thought?**_ Who could foresee_** that to day was to be a grand day**/ _that a day was to be a grand day _\- Alana giry who was on the arm of James phobias who were strolling through phantasma sang together, as they stared at one another.

_This is a day to remember/_ **this is a day to remember**\- Helen and dimitri singed together as they got dressed and went to start the day, they opened there door to a world of phantasma.

_This Is a day to remember, a day like none before a new day a day of the unknown a day today so come, come to phhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnntttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa_\- the residents of phantasma sang together in harmony.

It seems like a wonderful day, don't you think" Dimitri said, looking down at his wife who looked deep in thought.

Mmmmm-Hmmmm" Helen hummed, looking around at there haven.

What is it, what's the matter" Dimitri asked, slightly worried for her health.

Do you ever wonder what? Our parents back in France are doing?" she asked looking in his eyes.

Some times, it's hard to forget those that's been apart of our lives" Dimitri said, looking out at his new home for seven years today.

True—Helen said trailing off at the end.

Why don't we go see how refusals going" Helen suggested, and they headed off to the production stage.

~ Erik/ Meg pov~

a swishing black cape made his way from a large ship that landed on the shore of corny island, and a seasick meg giry wasn't to far behind looking as though she seen better days.

Were we going again" Meg asked, trying to hold in her lunch of fish stew.

Phantasma—Erik said, taking the lead.

And were is that" Meg said.

Don't know but I will figure it out" Erik said smoothly, making Meg stop in shock.

BUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WERE WE ARE GOING" meg ran to catch up with his long strides trying to keep up.

~Alana pov~

Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are" James whispered in my ear, making me giggle. He was sweet and quiets a charmer.

I heard you say it once or twice" I giggle to him, when I saw a frown slide on his face.

Once or twice, from now on ever hour even at night I will shout it from your balcony" he said, and kissed me on the cheek.

I wouldn't go that fare—I giggled to him, as birdie came towards us for our daily newspaper.

Thank you birdie" I said, taking the news article from her.

And what I saw on the front page sent me running to find Helen.

~Helen pov ~

It was a beautiful day, who couldn't love such a morning like this the production for this week play was a great rehearsal.

HELEN, HELEN" I turned to she Alana waving her arms around with a news paper in hand, she nearly knocked me down at the pace she was running.

What's this all about" I laughed, at her silly antics she looked serious as she shoved the paper in my hand.

And there on the front cover read ~ _Christine chagny, coming to America for the chance of a life time of performing~ _I looked on in awe my mother was coming, that meant my father and brother two.

Dimitri, Dimitri" look at this" I said, giddily handing the arrival of the paper to him.

He read over it, and his eyes grew large with each word.

I would never have thought—he said, trailing off.

Oh, how I hope there ok" I said, looking to Alana as I spook as we talked of our family.

~Dimitri pov~

maybe its time for a family reunion" he though, looking at his wives happy face, a plan forming in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

~hi guys back with chapter 3 of phantom of the opera sequel~ I hope you like also look up mere888, and if you like romy(rouge and gambit fanfcitions) I'm planning on doing one after I finish this fanfcitions also mere888 is really good at making romy so look her up.

~raoul pov~

What a dreadful place, we should have never have come" raoul thought, looking around at the roach infested docks of America.

Father, father look, look" Gustavo said, pulling on his fathers sleeve for him to see the wonders of what America could offer.

Raoul tore his hand away, and crossed them ignoring the saddened face that only lasted a moment before Gustavo went back to being excited.

Please just bare with it raoul" his loving wife said, placing a hand on his shoulder which he just shrugged off. Why should he, this is no place for them not in this filth!

This place is not for the likes of us, have we sunken so low as to put ourselves into a line of mediocre" raoul hissed angrily.

Things might get better raoul, you must keep an open mind" Christine said, hoping that her husband would come to understand.

There all still garbage under our feet" raoul said, before the ship landed.

They were met by a herd of flashing cameras, the questions of news reporters, and the many admires.

Christine de chagny where do you plan to go first—you going to ride the subway—museums—art galore—the questions piled up, and raoul was getting I'm patient by the second.

Where is that fop of an employer" raoul thought bitterly, as his eyes scanned the mass of people, the crowed seemed to part all of a sudden as a carriage drawn with no horse approached them.

Christine de chagny and company, we are glade to take you to a world of music" said the infamous birdie.

It's a pleasure to company you" said, wiggle a man that normally wore stills but now wore a suit and over coat.

Mother, father a carriage with no horse" Gustavo said, running up to the carriage as birdie helped him inside.

Gustavo wait" Christine said, walking in behind her son.

There Making fools out of us" raoul thought, as he climbed in with the rest of his family.

~Alana pov~

James…bold.

Alana…not.

_~still I dream~ by sierra Stanley~_

_~why must I fall in love/_**love **_with a man that I know I can't have? Of a family like Romeo and Juliet…I can't…but I still have the this feeling…feeling~_

**For my days of foreboding are at there end**_/at there end/_** but yet as the seasons change so do we, but still I'm lost in your eyes…but were still fare apart.**

_Why/_**why **_does cupid arrow have to land on us/_**why did I half to look deep in your eyes… **_why god, why us? What have our life become, why still our hearts like this…was it just a game to you to watch as we suffered…why we must have fallen in…love._

_I don't know/_**I don't know**_ that I would feel this way/_**once I looked in your eyes/**_how could I/_**why do I/**_ fall in love with a man like you? Could it be, that my heart was silently giving me hint/_** is this what, I've been missing all my life, this whole in my heart…it's whole for the first…time…**_and I'm scared/_**terrified to say/**_to say/ that I/_**that I…**_ love you/_**love you…**

Great rehearsal Alana, take five" the stage manager said, walking by to talk to the chores on there pitches.

Well weren't you great…as always" James said, coming over to kiss Alana's hand as she giggled at his chivalry.

Yes I know" Alana said, swapping her ballet shoes for her regular pair.

Spoken like a true prim Dana" James said, taking her hand to lead her off stage. But not before a shriek came from Alana's mouth.

MOTHER" Alana shouted, seeing Meg giry…her mother.

Meg looked up quickly at her name, and her daughter that has been out of her life seven years came running towards her, Meg was filled with joy as she ran to embrace her child…as mother and daughter have finally been reunited.

My child I feared I would never see you again" Meg cried into her daughters hair.

I would have written but I feared of what would happen if the chagny's found out, mother there in love" Alana said, holding onto her shaking mothers form.

Lets not dwell on that now" Meg whispered, as she looked up she could see a handsome man waiting a few paces behind Alana.

Alana saw her mothers gaze averted and made to introduce the two.

Mother this is James phobia's, and James this is my mother meg giry" Alana introduced them to one another.

It's a pleasure" James said, taking Meg's hand to give a light peck to the back of it.

And I, you're a gentleman I see" Meg said, raising a questioning eyebrow to her daughter.

Of course mother, more then a gentleman" Alana said, a giggle escaping when she said gentleman.

Oh?" Meg said.

~more then I could dream~ by sierra Stanley~

~_a man like him is more then he seems—_Alana sung, taking her mothers arm and led her away as James went to refusals for the dance number.

~_ He may seem a flirt…childish he seems…but underneath…he's a gentleman~_

Meg~ _he may seem a little…extreme how do you manage to end up with him?_

_Alana~ he_ _is sweet and so well kind…and he stole my heart away at first sight, our time here in the past have grown and somehow…we found ourselves here…_

_Meg~ I know the chances of love my child…but the heart flutters and flies don't settle down so quick my child…love is a process of patients…_

_Alana~ I do know and I would think of you…but as I see him I know…I just know…_

_Meg~ my dear child cant you stop…think and rest your head…take a break of this romance…_

_Alana/meg~ he stole my heart/_**he took your heart…**_as I gave it free/_**you must think these things through…**_it is love my dear mother/_**it is lust at its fullest my child…**_he's gentle/_**he seems so…**_I love him/_**how do you know?**

_Alana~ he sang a song of love/_**of love **_and poetry/_**what a charm **_it is love/_**is it love?**

**~end~**

~Dimitri pov~

BIRDIE" dimitri yelled, as the young women came running she has been a good friend of Helen as long as seven years, one of first to join our home.

Yes sir" birdie asked, as she came to a stop in front of him.

Did you pick up what I asked you to get" he asked to whisper in her ear, as a grin spread across her face.

Yes sir, there in the guest room, just like you asked" birdie said a wide smile on her face.

Can I ask that you take Helen There? That's her family she hasn't seen them for seven years and I want it to be a surprise" Dimitri said, tipping his hat once bride squealed.

How romantic" birdie said, scampering off to go fetch Helen.

Dimitri turned away, planning to go back and work on his next opera.

Well if it isn't, Dimitri Lancaster" a shadowy figure said, from the shadows.

Father" Dimitri said.

~what could happen next? Hope you like my original songs (basically I wrote down what I wanted from the top of my head) read review the works look up mere888~


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 of "already found you" I hope you like it "got my eye on you France~ mere888~ review or I will hate you.

"There was once a time and date, where the world was first born. God made everyone different, each one was special in there own way. Then evil took heart in man kind, those who were different were shunned, cutout of the lives of many. But some refused the way of evil, and good was kept alive—but the question is, will the evil one day take hold of all man kind?"

~Dimitri pov~

F-father" Dimitri exclaimed, wondering how his father was standing right in front of him.

Awe, my wandering son remembers his dear old father" Erik said, coming from the shadows to circle his son, Dimitri kept his eyes trained on his father's circler motions.

It's hard not to forget" Dimitri said, as his father came to a stop in front of him.

It's nice to be remembered, after you ran off with a little viper and disappeared for seven years" his father said mockingly, making Dimitri feel regret yet anger.

We love each other, the sooner you realize that the better" Dimitri hissed; upset that after seven years there reunion had to be like this.

Of course—

~fantasy by sierra Stanley~

_~this world you created, a marvelous sight a place of dreams that run true—but don't be deceived of the world underneath, a dream you always wake up—a wonderful life, of a boy who dreams and yearns for a place of his own—_

_How do you feel, when the nightmare comes real and the world you created vanished—vanished._

Dimitri and his father were face to face, a glint in there eyes that spoke anger and the other pity.

**The life I am living, this is my choice of my imagination come true I have it all a lover, and a place I am free, friends and a home, a place I don't need to hide—in the dark—**

_Your nothing but a boy-how do you know life a place such as this can unravel…your dreams? What a joke, a place in the sun can burn—this is an allusion—a temporary state, a heart that beats always breaks—_

Erik turned away, marching off in search of what Dimitri didn't know—

**That's a risk I'm willing to take"** Dimitri sang quietly.

Oh Helen, I wish your meeting with your family is more better then mine" Dimitri thought.

~Helen pov~

Alright birdie, alright just give me time" Helen said, helping a ballerina sow her costume.

Oh, but we must make arrangements for the guest house, I hear that its falling apart and Dimitri wanted for you to take a look and help redesign it" birdie pleaded, excitement bubbling under her skin as she couldn't wait for Helen to reunite with her family.

There all done" Helen said, as the ballerina thanked her and ran to join the others for the lake scene.

Ok, now where were we" Helen said, turning to birdie as she grabbed Helens arm and began pulling her towards the guest house.

The guest house for the re—renovations" birdie said, almost slipping up.

There's no rush, the guest house isn't going to run off" Helen said, gently pulling her arm away from birdie's.

Fine, fine I just want to start off early that is all" was birdies reply.

They made it to the guest house, and birdie came up with a lie about seeing to the acrobat's routine.

That girl" Helen chuckled to herself, as she pushed the door opens.

It was strange really nothing was a mess, or that looked like there should be any refurnishing, thinking birdie made a mistake she made her way to leave.

That is until she heard voices on the second floor.

Now who could that be" Helen thought as she climbed up the spiral staircase, going to find out who could possibly be here.

~raoul pov~

We should never have come, this place is not suited for the likes of us, it's beneath our feet for gods sake" raoul stated, grabbing a glass from a cupboard to pour himself a shot of brandy.

Please raoul, Gustavo just went to sleep you don't wish to wake him" Christine said, as she watched her husband go in a rant.

This place is horrid, a bunch of freaks they all are, a common folk of nothing good I have the right to just pack up and leave" raoul continued, completely ignoring his wife.

Raoul—her words were cut off as the door to there room, slowly opened—excuse me but may I ask what you are doing here" a girl with a heart shaped face, and its features were a straight nose, blue eyes with long eyelashes, creamy skin, and brunet hair.

Memories came rushing back all at once for raoul, of a little girl just like her a girl that ran off with a phantom—and this woman was his daughter.

Helen" raoul whispered, as the girl seemed frozen to the spot as her eyes flickered back and forth to Christine and raoul.

M-mother—fa-father" Helen stuttered, raoul's glass of brandy went smashing to the floor, as his feet came running towards her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he twirled her around, with tears in his eyes as he set her down.

Oh, my dear daughter how I missed you" raoul said, as he held her close to his chest as she began to cry.

Oh, father I missed you as well" she managed to get out; they soon broke apart only for Christine to take her fathers place.

How I missed you, I spent countless days thinking of you" her mother sobbed, into Helens hair.

I thought of you most mothers" Helen replied, holding on tightly.

Mama, father what's going on" said Gustavo, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he looked up to see a woman he never met.

Come Gustavo, come and meet your sister" Christine said, as she took Gustavo's little hand and led him towards Helen, as she stared down at him.

Oh, Gustavo it's been to long I remember when you were just a baby" Helen said, sinking to Gustavo's height as she brushed his face with the back of her hand.

You're my sister" Gustavo said, excited that he finally gets to meet his sister for the first time since seven years ago.

Yes, I am you were just five when I left so you might not remember me, I know why don't we spend all tomorrow together, to get to know one another" Helen said, coming to stroke his hair.

I would like that very much" was Gustavo's reply.

Oh, I must be going now" as Helen looked up at the clock.

Why is that my dear" as Christine came to hold onto her daughters shoulders, scared to lose her once again.

I have to help with the play this week, and besides its late you must be getting to bed" Helen said, making her way to the door.

I love you all" was Helens last words before she left.

We got to see our daughter again raoul, did you see her, and it wasn't a dream was it" Christine cried into her husband's side as he wrapped an arm around her.

It was no dream my dear, and if it was it was a wonderful dream" raoul said, a pure smile gracing his lips for the first time in seven years.

All at once a horrible thought came to Christine mind, she dared not tell her husband in fear of his happiness for the first time in seven years to be lost.

If Helen is here…**he**…must be here as well" was christens thought, as she was led to bed as raoul led Gustavo to his.

~the family's are gathered, Alana seen her mother and it seems her mother does not approve of James, it seems like Erik doesn't like dimitri's choice in lover/wife, and a happy reunion between her family…for now~ I hope you like, review, eye on you France, mere888—love me-


	5. Chapter 5

~sorry for taking so long chapter 5 now up~ review, eye on you france. Love you grapejuice101 along with (love xmen: remy/rogue/child) look up mere888. we are so awesome~

~Helen~

"This way Gustavo!" Helen said in excitement, as she led her little brother around **phantasma. **

"It's all so wonderful, where do we begin?" a very mesmerized Gustavo asked. Gleefully running behind his newly discovered sister.

"What do you want to see?" a grin playing in the corners of her lips.

"All of it, I want to see all of what phantasma has to offer!" Gustavo shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"All right, we'll see it all!" 

"Welcome by _sierra Stanley"_

"_Welcome my dear, to a place of dreams. A world of its own, a land that roams free. For people like you and me— of the daring to be diffent! A time and place for all. A delighted of indulgence of sorts!_

"_Here in phantasma, the madness takes flight. And we all embrace to such a sight!"_

"**Here is a land, that being different is common, a land that I read in books. I never would have thought/**_you never would have thought/_**in a place of dreams such as this" **Gustavo sang with his sister.

"**GUSTAVO, GUSTAVO, WELCOME OH WELCOME TO A PLACE OF DREAM. THIS HOME OF OURS WE WELCOME YOU DEARLY, WELCOME, WELCOME GUSTAVO!" **the actors and residence of phantasma sang, as they past acrobats, gurglers, fire breathers, lion tamers, and most of the rest.

"_Gustavo you see! This world was created for you and me, a place we're all excepted. A dream for you and a home for me. in this world of _** PHANTASMA!"** the whole phantasma sang all together at the end.

~end song~

"A wonderful places all of it!" looking all around himself, he pulled on his sisters arm and pulled her towards the main tent where the performances are normally kept.

~Alana giry~

"This way mother, this is my dressing room" Alana said, showing her mother her prima Donna dressing room was. It was out lined in gold trimming and white walls; a big bed with matching bed spread and sheets was draped in the middle, with a vanity and wardrobe off to the side.

"My, you came a far way up all the way to being the main actress. I'm so proud of you" Meg giry said, hugging her daughter.

"Oh mama, I should have written! But I was too afraid that Helens or Dimitri's parents would find out. But now you came and so have Christine and raoul. Its frightening, things could turn out so horribly if Erik had come. But we need not worry, because he is not here!" Alana taking a nervosa Meg by the hand, and led her towards the theater stage.

~Christine~

"Why our daughter ended up here, I have no idea! That scoundrel must have left her here, to defend for herself!" raoul ranted, as Christine listened to him. Part of her wanted to believe him, but the other part knew the truth—**he**—is here, somewhere watching. He wouldn't just let her go, no he was to much like his father—**Erik**—

"Raoul maybe we should find, Gustavo and Helen?" raoul gave her a look, before nodding his head.

"I think they went towards the theater tent" raoul said, leading her in the direction he thought it was in.

~Dimitri~

"**Father!** You will not hurt my wife, do you hear me?" Dimitri said, right on his fathers tail. As his father took to a steady walk.

"I merely want to meet my daughter-in-law, is that such a crime?" Erik asked in amusement, at his son's defense of his wife. It was true he was charmed by all he had seen of phantasma, but when he thought of that—wench who seduced his son. His blood boiled over, making him step up a pace more.

"You leave her alone; she has done nothing to you!" Dimitri tried again, pleading with his father now.

"No my son I think not" Erik whispered so low, that no one could here. But Dimitri did.

"If you hurt her, I will promise you. That I will never forgive you!" he said, as he followed his father into the theater tent.

~Helen~

"This Gustavo is where, the plays come alive. The place where the magic comes from, the heart of all phantasma" Helen said, showing him the stage.

"Amazing, who created all this?" Gustavo asked, but before she could get a word in. she saw Alana with a much older look a like of herself. Once Alana set her sights on Helen she pulled the women towards her and Gustavo.

"Oh Helen, meet my mother. Mom this is Helen Lancaster, and Helen this is my mother Meg giry" Meg was shocked once she heard Helen's last name, meaning one this. Helen and Dimitri are married… Erik isn't going to like this.

"**MEG**?" Christine exclaimed as she saw her old friend, for the first time in seven years.

"Christine, is that you?" Meg asked, coming to hug her old friend.

"Well, isn't this a nice reunion" the voice sent shivers down everyone's spines, as they turned to the phantoms that have been on most of there minds for years now.

"Father—what dimitri was trying to tell his father was met by deaf ears.

"**Phantom**" raoul hissed, coming to stand face to face with the man. Who has made a mockery of there life's.

"Why if it isn't the- de chagny- nice it is to see you again Missouri" Erik said mockingly, angry raoul took him by the collar of his suit. But quickly relished him when Erik hit a couple of (thousand) nerves, in his hand.

"What are you doing here" raoul hissed, cradling his numb hand. As he glared into Erik's deformed face.

"Visiting my son, as you is visiting your daughter" Erik said, waving it off like he was talking to a simpleton. Making raoul the more angrier.

"Come we're leaving, and taking the next ship out of here" raoul said, grabbing his daughter by the wrights. But she pulled back making raoul release his grip.

"I can't" she said, turning in Dimitri's protective arms. As they stood apart from everyone else.

"And why not" raoul asked, fed up with it all. As he kept glaring between Erik and his son, who was holding his daughter.

"I'm married to him, I am now Helen Lancaster" a series of gasps filled the room, mostly from Christine. As raoul glared that much harder at Dimitri, who returned that glare.

"I will not allow this" raoul said, low in his voice. Chilling Helen to the bone, as Dimitri's back straightened his grip tighten on Helens waist.

"finally something we can agree on" Erik said, raising a hand to the heavens that the boy finally said something smart for a change.

"If you can't accept us then leave" Helen whispered, making everyone freeze in place.

"I agree with my wife, we will not have you telling us what to do. And who to love" Dimitri said, walking away with his wife. Leaving the rest to ponder what there going to do.

~not to far off~

A man with platinum blond hair, and glassy blue eyes. And that went by the name: Charles Arthur Walter.

"What a place" he thought, corny island. A place where phantasma lays, the home of phantasma. And a place he just might find, Helen vicomte de chagny.

~dun, dun, dun! The time has come, the lines been drawn. And the family has met. What can come of this along with the pansy! EYE ON YOU FRANCE, look up mere888 and review, follow (what ever)


	6. Chapter 6

~chapter 6 for phantom of the opera~ review mere888 and Eye on you France..

~Helen~

"Oh, dimitri don't have such a sad face" Helen said, rubbing circles along his knuckles.

"Its so hard not to" Dimitri gritted out through his teeth, but instantly softened his gaze as he looked into his wives eyes.

"They just don't know what there missing is all" Helen took the lead as they ended up top a balcony that looked over all of phantasma.

~me and you~ by me~

"_Look out and see…a world so grand! Can you feel? The light that touches your skin—_gently caressing his face as she sang—_my love for you, and yours for_ _me. this is our life now, and now we both see…what we can be—_

"**A life I dreamed for so long…the time I wished was not in vain! To have the gods grant this man it's BLESSING. For now I see that the world hasn't turned its back on this low creature—**

"**I**_/we _**for so long**_/what seemed like forever/_**a time I never thought/**_a chance meeting/_**the day/**_the day that I/_**met**_/ you/_**you…**

end~

~Alana~

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves" Alana coming up to the small circle of parents of her best friends. The group at least had the decency of looking ashamed and guilty.

"Like I'm allowing my daughter—**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT, It's FOR HER TO DECIDE. IT WASN'T ANYONES DECSION FOR YOU TO LOVE CHRISTEN WAS IT?"** Alana yelled in his face, taking a finger to point at them all. And it might have been that moment, when Meg took in her daughters words. James wasn't all that bad. If not a gentlemen at that, he treated her with respect and the utmost care. She realized that now, and she knows her daughter loved him, and she gave them her blessing.

"Raoul, I believe…that she's right, she obviously loves him. And cares for him…the way I do to you" christen said, placing her hand on his. Of course raoul was in denial, as well as Erik. For whatever resins they were the only two who thought this was all a mistake.

"Enough of this" Erik said, turning around and heading to talk some since into his son. But as he lurked in the shadows looking at there heart to heart. He felt jealous but yet understanding, for how he wished he could be with christen. But also proud that his son found someone, and for once he let them be.

Raoul left steaming "how could christen turn on him so?" he was asking himself. As he suddenly ran into someone.

"Excuse me—looking closer he realized it was no other then Charles Arthur Walter, Helen's previous suitor.

"Masseur Walter, a pleasure to see you once again" in his mind, a skim rolling through his mind.

~christen~

"Oh, Alana are you sure that you would decide to give up this role, just for me?" christen asked taking hold of Alana's hands.

"Of course, it would be such a sight to see you and Helen sings together" she said, patting her hand. As she went back stage to see James before the opening begins.

"Christen you look amazing" she saw raoul enter her dressing room, she gave him a smile seeing how happy he looked. The thought that struck her was that…he finally excepted there daughters happiness.

"Raoul, you look so happy. Is it because you finally see or daughters happiness with being with Dimitri?" she was taken back, when the look of horror spread across her husbands face.

"No, you see our daughter will be much happier with what I have planned" a grin was on his lips as he left; leaving Christine confused and slightly scared.

~and so the time has come for the finale chapter. What might happen, good? Bad? But do all happy ending end with happiness? Review, mere888 and eye on you France~


	7. Chapter 7

~final chapter 7 don't you get sad. Once a story ends…but we still dream onto them! This is the final phantom of the opera fan-fic of my series "already found you" and "living just to find you" it was fun making them, and I hope you had fun reading them…mere888 look her up. And **EYE ON YOU FRANCE **review!

You invaded my private world with your beautiful smile and understanding heart,  
And I wondered to myself that you were different right from the very start.  
You listened without judgment to what I had about me to say,  
And even after I was done with the good, the bad, the ugly you still didn't run away.  
We developed a friendship with trust, with no walls to build or guard,  
We decided to leave the past behind and step into the good that could be no matter our discomfort or how hard.  
I've grown to love you with no hidden agenda or false pretense but with only the real me,  
Letting you get to know about me what most people never see.  
I'm writing this to you for you to understand,  
That spending time with you is so precious I never want to let go your hand.  
The time that we spend apart cannot equal when we are together  
I miss you oh too much but when we meet again will be so much better.  
Our time apart for me helps me see that you are what I have for many years been missing in my life,  
A woman that is beautiful, and kind, and understanding, and loving, you are the woman I wished I would have met and been together long ago, and made you my wife.  
But the past is the past, and the future is what we do with each moment now,  
Let's make each moment we are together count and overshadow the past,  
And love like never before because that will be what will forever last.  
I love you.

~Helen~

The time has come, dressing room has been ravished with cloths thrown about, my hair was teased up in a bun. With crystal jewels, tied in. it went well with the Carmel dress that was lined with white feathers. A beautiful costume she noted.

"Well, well your beauty has grown over time" startled, her head spun around so fast her neck hurt. There in the doorway, was none other then the pansy himself. The man she thought she would never and gladly ever see again.

"What are you doing here" she hissed, grabbing at anything near to her to protect her. And coming up with a wooden hairbrush.

"My, how you seemed to have change, where has that girl that had been falling over herself for me" he said, walking closer as she backed up.

"I never made a fool out of myself, chasing after a horrid lowlife like you" she spat, as she was pushed up against her vanity. He walked calmly up to her, and took her by the wrist.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours, that hast to change once we get married"

"Married? I'm already married, I have a wonderful husband and I'll never be with you!"

"Awe, but your father is taking care of him as we speak" horror sprung in her eyes at what he just said, as he pulled her from her dressing room.

~Dimitri~

As I stood in the top wing of book 5 looking out towards the stage, things seemed wrong in a way. But I couldn't place it. The timing was turning so slow it seemed, and my anxiety just grew.

"You seem distracted" Dimitri jumped a little at his father's voice; turning around there he stood, leaning into the shadows.

"I just have this feeling is all" Dimitri said, turning back to look at the stage as the actors scrambled about.

"I was wrong" snapping his head to look at his father, which was now at his side magically. He leaned near his son on the ledge, also staring at the stage.

"What do you mean by that" he asked confused that his father, the proud phantom that he always been, admitting he was wrong.

"She isn't just a viper, she seems…in a way…an art. She looks at you like I used to look at your mother" Erik said, slowly turning his head to stare at his son.

"Thank you" Dimitri breathed, staring at his father fighting back the tears. Not the noisy king but the ones you can just blink away.

"I love her you know; even at first glance I knew…I would love her till the day I die. The first time I held her hand…I never wanted to let go, she was beautiful, sweet and kind, her laugh made me want to laugh… she saw me as a man, and to put it simply I love her" dimitri confessed, as he never broke eye contact with his father.

"Do you mean that?" came another voice, belonging to raoul. As he came from hiding from the entrance way to the box. He was waiting to ambush the boy, when he heard all that he said about his daughter.

"Every word" Dimitri breathed, facing his father-in-law.

"Would you kill yourself for her" raoul questioned, waiting his answer.

"Twice over" was his reply, as the two men stared at each other. All to soon a look of regret and concern crossed his face.

"We must hurry" raoul said in alarm. Racing out of the box, not to soon after Erik and Dimitri was running alongside him.

"What is all this about" Erik said, annoyed at the boys antics.

"It is masseur Charles Arthur Walter; he has come for Helens hand in marriage. He's taking her to the docks and heading back to praise" he said, as they ran into Meg giry, Alana giry, and James phobias and christen and Gustavo.

"What's going on" Meg asked, standing in between James and her daughter.

"We don't have much time, but Charles has come to marry Helen but he's not taking no as an answer" raoul explained quickly, motioning them all to follow.

~Helen~

"Come along now, be a good girl and stop fighting me" Charles said, dragging Helen along the dock.

"No I wont stop, leave me alone" Helen shouted, being silenced as Charles placed a hand over her mouth. Only to yelp as she bit down hard, drawing blood to get his hand away. But that only managed to get her a slap to the head, as he kept dragging her along.

"**STOP**" she heard from the end of the dock, looking to the side. Her body rejoiced in the sight of her family and friends coming to her rescue.

"Leave her alone" Christine cried out for her daughter's safety.

"**LET MY WIFE GO**" Dimitri yelled out in anger, as he ran up to them. Mar feet from them now, but Charles forced her to the edge of the pear, as held her over the side of the dock. It was a far way down Helen noted in panic.

"One step closer and I drop her" Charles threatened, making Dimitri stop dead in his tracks.

"**LET HELEN GO**" Alana yelled out, raising a fist. As James two looked angry, as so did the others who had a mix of fear, anger and concern.

"Please…let my wife go" Dimitri whispered, taking those last few steps. A wicked grin spread across Charles face.

"You want her? Go swim" and then he dropped her. things happened so slow, first Helen was dropped in the freezing water, then Dimitri jumped in after her. then raoul and Erik ganged up on Charles Arthur Walter…

~time skip months latter~

"Must we leave mother" Gustavo asked, looking up at his mother, as she smiled down at him.

"Of course we must Gustavo, the new family need there privacy and we need to get home" Christine said, thinking about her soon to be grandchildren.

"Awe but—no butts Gustavo well be back in 4 months" raoul came to chide his son.

"Ok" Gustavo said, as he followed his parents on the ship.

~Alana~

"I'm so glade you decided to stay mother" Alana said, as her mother helped fix her hair right as she was supposed to go on stage.

"And I'm so proud of you" Meg replied, happily watching as her daughter went towards the lights on stage.

"I'm very thankful for acceptation on our engagement" James said, coming to stand near her as he held onto a rope.

"And remember to take good care of her, I'm not the only one to fear" Meg said, turning to the boy.

"Of course" he said, smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to be up in the wings helping with set change" Meg laughed as she saw him stutter, and high tell it up the latter to his post.

~Erik~

"Father, how is the play coming" Dimitri asked, his father who was now helping him make operas along with joint partnership in running phantasma.

"Why ask me, you should be asking my daughter in-law how she is" Erik said, sparing a glance at his son, who's grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Of course" he said, turning to find his wife.

"My son" Erik chuckled to himself, as he turned to his Opera.

~Dimitri/Helen~

Walking out onto the balcony, he held his breath as he looked at the woman standing there in front of him. His wife. His one true love. The woman the held his child. His one and only.

Turning around, Helen saw her husband standing there and wondered what he was just standing there for, and she told him this as well.

"This moment, this life of ours, I want to remember it just the way it is" he whispered, coming up behind her, and loosely wrapped his arms around her stomach. Slightly rubbing, her middle.

"This is what we dreamed of hasn't it?" she whispered to him.

"that and more that and more" he whispered back, as they stared out at phantasma, there home. And a place where they belonged. And that's how they stayed, till they were very old, then they moved onto a better place, a world were everyone was welcome.

~and there it is, over done, I'm crying because its over (that's why I do sequels) I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
